


The Sybian

by AlkonostStorm



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: F/M, Gun Kink, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkonostStorm/pseuds/AlkonostStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Every time she used it, he was all she thought about. TresxSiren</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sybian

**Author's Note:**

> I know that in the Vol. 2 character notes she was labeled as "Angelina Jolie". I felt the name didn't really fit her though (and it felt awkward calling her that for obvious reasons). I forget exactly what inspired me to name her after cayenne peppers but if the shoe fits...
> 
> Sybian: mostly used by women for autoerotic purposes and/or sexual arousal. It consists of a saddle-like seat with an electric motor and a metal rod attached to it on top where phallic objects (dildos/butt plugs, etc) can be placed. It was original called the "Master Better" (MB for short) but it was renamed the Sybian, after the ancient Greek city of Sybaris in southern Italy, known as a center of luxurious living. The Makers of the Sybian call Sybian users "Sybarites"—the term given to citizens of the city—now referring to a person who likes luxurious things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood. It belongs to Yoshida-sensei, Kyujo-sensei, and Mishamoto-sensei.

* * *

 

_"You're not so cute close up…"_

In reality, Kayenne lied when she told him that. For a machine, he was actually rather sexy.

 _And completely oblivious of it._ She thought, easing herself onto the rubber phallus held up by the machine.

It was a poor substitute for him, really. It was a black lump-shaped, electronic device with a box-shaped remote with two buttons, one red, one green, connected to it by a cable. On the center was a mental rod, used for holding up false phalluses and the like. Kayenne looked at the steel-colored dildo on the Sybian and sighed, pressing the green button. It thrummed gently beneath her as she felt the false member start to vibrate and move within her. Slowly, Kayenne started riding it, all the while envisioning it was _Him_ between her legs and not this Terran-made apparatus.

 _He's Terran-made, too…_ A little voice in Kayenne's head insisted. In turn she told it to shut up.

She pressed the green button again, making it vibrate more. A soft moan was coaxed from her lips as she threw her head back in pleasure, hands traveling all over her body. In her mind, Kayenne could _feel_ the Gunslinger's dexterous fingers wandering over her skin, caressing her hair as his teeth latched onto one of the ropes of pearl around her neck and pulled until it gave way and the pearls would tumble to the carpeted floor to expose her bare neck.

_"…Die. Negative."_

His lips met her own, and although his manner was clumsy since it was his first, Kayenne found it charming, smiling as she took it upon herself to show the android the correct way of doing so as one hand stroked, squeezed and pulled at his shaft. Once again, the dark-haired Siren pressed the button and increased her pace, going even faster and harder. By this point, fluids were flowing, somewhat sluggishly, out of her slit. But she wasn't there. Not quite. Kayenne's moan was louder as he began to rub the rim of her glistening, wet labia before moving on to her clit, rubbing at it with one finger and increasing his speed every five seconds as she writhed in pleasure, completely at his mercy.

_"I am a machine. I am not human. I only…"_

Riding the Sybian, Kayenne smiled. There was something about that concept that drove her nuts. Now, the Gunslinger was pumping his finger in and out of her pussy, gradually adding more fingers after a certain time until pulling out all four cum-stained fingers with a _SQUELCH_! Just as Kayenne thought he was done with that, the Gunslinger surprised her by shoving one of his own pistols (sterilized and unloaded, of course) deep inside her. For the fourth time, she pressed the button, significantly wet and aroused by now. Between her legs, the Sybian thrummed deeply as Kayenne slammed down upon it.

_"…Break."_

She screamed as he rammed--none too gently--into her hymen and broke it, the blood of her maidenhead soaking his phallus as he thrust in and out of her pussy, his pace somewhat slower until she became accustomed to the pain. Once she did, he pounded into her again, increasing his pace every few seconds. Finally it was too much as the head of his phallus touched her g-spot, and she screamed for him. Kayenne's thumb pressed the red button tiredly as she gripped the remote in her hand, barely registering the fact that her fluids were still leaking down the steel-colored rubber surface of the dildo. After a few minutes she stood up and pulled it out before walking to the bathroom to clean both the sex-toy and herself.

"I really should stop this…" Kayenne thought aloud before momentarily glancing back at the Sybian, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"On the other hand, to ignore such a beautiful man would be an offense to him, even if he is a robot." 


End file.
